The performance of a telecommunications network may be determined by comparing network data to benchmark data, such as previously captured data that corresponds to an ideal or exemplary situation. The network operator may want to find subsequent data that is similar to the benchmark data. However, it is difficult to compare large amounts of network data to detect similarities to, or differences from, the benchmark data. Additionally, it is difficult to effectively visualize the differences between captured data and benchmark data.